Shiroi Kokoro, Ganjou Kokoro
by ChakiChu
Summary: After Yugi Motou losses Atem, his life in scraps. Only someone else who's life is just as shredded as his can understand his problems. Little does he know that person is right in front of his eyes...YuGiOh! DN Angel Cross, Chap 3 is up after delay
1. Meeting

Shiroi no Kokoro, Ganjou no Kokoro

_-White Heart, Strong Heart-_

Yea, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh/DN Angel cross, not very original right? Anyways I was listening to the theme of DN Angel when it hit me. Yep, right in the middle of my stupid history homework. So I wrote part of it, then stopped, and then wrote some more after homework was done. And here I am!

This story takes place after both story lines of DN Angel and Yu-Gi-Oh!. Basically, Daisuke is depressed after loosing Dark and moves to Domino in order to escape from the painful memories of his time spent with Dark. His mom (Emiko for those who can't remember), insists that he go into 10th grade, since (according to her) 9th grade is too easy. While on Yugi's side, he just recently lost Atem (Pharaoh) and is still grieving over it. And that's where the story begins. Why should you listen to me rant though? Read it and (of course) enjoy!

Chaki

-♥-

"It was cold. The darkness seemed to swallow all hope...that was when I met you. You helped me through the hardest years of my life. You've shown me the truth, and made so many people happy. Please, don't go. You've made me complete, whole, without you there is a gaping hole in my soul. Please, Please! DON'T GOOOO…"

Yugi Motou sat up in his bed, looking around. He felt sweat dripping down his face, his eyes almost in tears. Memories seemed to fly before his eyes, he saw the Final Battle playing out in his head. He grasped his neck where the Puzzle chain used to be, but to no avail. His hand clutched air. Yugi felt tears dripping down his face, unable to control their fury. Yugi walked over to the window, and looked out at the city, wondering if anybody else out there could understand what he was feeling.

-♥-

"I never thought I'd miss you. I thought you were a pain. I thought you were a perv. But I was wrong. You've been dubbed the PHANOM THEIF, but you've saved so many. I didn't want to kiss Riku. But I did. Now you're gone. For good."

Daisuke Niwa was looking out the window, thinking about how his life had changed. He had lost his other half, the more daring and fear-less half. The half that, to Daisuke, had mattered the most. Daisuke felt lost, Dark was always there to guide him. Dark would help Daisuke through anything, but now he wasn't there when he needed him most. Daisuke looked at his desk, the Domino High uniform draped over his chair. He had moved away from his hometown, his life, just hoping to escape the memories. He wanted to forget it all, and maybe, just maybe, Dark would return. Daisuke knew in his heart that it was impossible, that it would never work, but he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that Dark was out there, waiting for him, waiting for them to be reunited. Daisuke looked at his watch: 12:00 AM. The time they had stolen so many works of art together, the time when Daisuke always needed him the most. Daisuke felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Then another. Daisuke slumped on the floor, his head up against the wall. Daisuke knew it was wrong, but his heart was pouring out, letting out all of the stress that he had undergone for the past few weeks, alone. He cried long into the night, until his tears finally slowed and laid him into a dreamless sleep.

-♥-

Yugi Motou woke up that morning with a different attitude. He had (purposely) forgotten all of his sorrows, and was back to his usual goofy self. He followed his normal routine: got changed, brushed his teeth, then put on his deck belt and reached for the Puzzle. But it wasn't there, only a sad feeling of nothingness for poor Yugi. Yugi felt the tears urging up inside of him, but quickly put them aside as he darted off to school.

-♥-

Yugi ran in just after the bell rang. He quickly sat down just as the teacher entered the room with a boy. Yugi stared at the boy; his eyes seemed to hold great sadness. Yugi felt a jolt of pain go through his heart. This boy was going through the same kind of pain he was.

"Hello class." The teacher said, as the class muttered a "Good morning Sensei" back, some students not talking at all. "I have great news class, today we have a new student joining our community. Please welcome Niwa Daisuke!" Daisuke looked up, as if he had been in a deep sleep. Daisuke looked around the classroom, confused. "Mr. Niwa," the teacher said, "would you please be so kind and write your name on the board?" Daisuke nodded a yes, as he picked up the chalk and wrote the characters on the board. They appeared very sloppy, for a boy his age. "Thank you Mr. Niwa, now if you would please." The teacher gestured for the students to stop talking. "As it is a custom at Domino High, we will buddy our new student up with another until he learns how things work here." The class groaned, no one like the buddy system. Most students just showed their "buddy" where the bathrooms and the water fountains were, and stopped. Yugi thought for a second. _Maybe, just maybe, if I become friends, he can help me!_

Yugi's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Mr. Motou?" the teacher asked.

Yugi stood up. "I would like to volunteer to be the buddy sir." Yugi said as students gasped. Yugi felt a tug on his shoulder, causing him to fall back a bit.

"Yugi," it was his friend Jonouchi. "Think about this! You're making a mistake! No one likes to be Mr. Buddy, not even Anzu!" Yugi ignored his friend. His heart begged him to do so, and Yugi's heart never let him down. Yugi struggled to break free of Jonouchi's grip as the teacher continued on.

"Well, Mr. Motou, if you _really _want to…" The teacher paused for a moment. "Fine. Its settled then. Mr. Niwa, if you would please take the seat next to Mr. Motou." Daisuke took the seat where Jonouchi was sitting, forcing him to stand up. "As for you Mr. Katsuya," Jonouchi froze. "I'd like to see you. After class."

"Damn it!" Jonouchi swore as he moved to sit down in the back of the room, cursing all the way.

-♥-

The lunch bell rang, as the rest of Yugi's class stormed out of the room. Yugi told Jonouchi and Honda that he'd meet them outside. Yugi decided that he would now talk to Daisuke about his problem.

"So, Niwa-kun…" Yugi began.

"Uh, its Daisuke, I don't really like to be called by my last name…" Daisuke looked out the window.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yugi apologized right away. "Daisuke, I was wondering, why do you look so sad?" Daisuke froze. _Damn, I must have offended him! Think Yugi-kun think!_ "I mean, its ok if you don't wanna talk about it! We can talk about something else, like…um…uh…"

"Its ok." Daisuke turned and smiled at Yugi. "I just lost someone, very important to me…" Daisuke's eyes seemed to be looking far off. "You could say they were a part of me, we were really close." Daisuke smiled at Yugi. "If you can believe me, that is…"

"Don't worry, I understand. Lets just say I've been through the same thing…" Yugi said, remembering Atemu and how he and Yugi had been the best of friends.

-♥-

Yugi took Daisuke outside, saying the weather was too warm to stay inside and eat. "Who wants to spend more time in school anyways?" Yugi said, as him and Daisuke were slipping on their sneakers. When they finally made it outside, Yugi quickly located Jonouchi sitting with Anzu, along with Honda and Otogi.

"Hey Yugi," Jonouchi said as they approached the table. Jonouchi was sitting on top of the monkey bars, while everybody else was sensible to use the table.

"Aren't you a little too old for the monkey bars, Jonouchi-kun?" Otogi said, giving Jonouchi a kiddish glare.

"Shut it!" Jonouchi hopped off, landing on the ground almost right on top of Otogi. Jonouchi grabbed Otogi by the collar and yanked him off the ground. "If you ever, ever say that again I outta…"

"Jonouchi!" Anzu stood up and slapped Jonouchi on the head, causing him to drop his hostage. "Behaive! We do have a guest!" Anzu said, referencing to Daisuke.

"Don't worry about me!" Daisuke said, suddenly forgetting his problems and becoming his usual, happy self. "I'm just here to make new friends, that's all. Really! I don't mind!"

"That's a relief…" Jonouchi said under his breath.

"So, Niwa-kun," Anzu said.

"Its Daisuke."

"Daisuke, why did you choose to come here?" Anzu asked, as Daisuke seemed to freeze again. This time it wasn't from the memories of Dark, it was from Riku. Something in Daisuke's heart seemed to like Anzu, and he couldn't help but notice the similarities. For one brief second, Daisuke panicked at the fact that he would turn into Dark and expose himself right there and then. "Oh, did I say something bad, sorry…" Anzu said, as Daisuke remembered that Dark was gone, for good.

"Its ok!" Daisuke gave his best smile, trying to tell Anzu that nothing was wrong, but in reality everything was. "I just had to move because my old home brought back bad memories, about a friend…that's all."

"Oh," Anzu looked sad, as if her deep blue eyes were about to cry. Daisuke felt himself blush again. "I'm sorry…"

"Speaking of lost friends," Jonouchi butted in, as Anzu got a look of horror on her face. "I was wondering Yugi, how are you dealing with the loss of…" Anzu slapped Jonouchi.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" Anzu screamed, reminding Jonouchi that it still bothered Yugi greatly that he lost his other half, even though it was almost a month before.

"No, its ok…" Yugi said, staring off into space. "It gets kind of lonely, but I'm here so I guess that's all that matters…" Yugi recalled how as they were leaving the cave how it started to cave in, putting them all in danger.

Just as they were done talking, the bell rang telling everybody to go back to class, to Jonouchi's dismay.

"Shit! I didn't eat lunch!"

"Well," Honda said, "Maybe if someone wasn't too busy being monkey boy they could have been smart and eaten!" Honda started to run.

"You get back here you bastard!" Jonouchi screamed, chasing after Honda as they all ran inside.

-♥-

So, did you like it? I know it's a crummy ending, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to cut it off. I'll try to update soon, but that's only if you read + review (which me being happy!)

All characters are property (and slaves XD) of their original owners.


	2. A New Friend

Shiroi no Kokoro, Ganjou no Kokoro

_-White Heart, Strong Heart-_

-♥-

Chaki: Hello! Welcome to the much-anticipated second chapter of Shiroi no Kokoro, Ganjou no Kokoro! Sorry it took so long, was in read-only mode for the past few days, which is when Ihappenedto finish writing...Oh well, its up now!Just a note, when Mr. Motor laughs later on in this chapter it does NOT sound like Santa Claus, ok? Now lets get started!

-♥-

It had been a week since Daisuke Niwa joined Yugi Motou and his friends. They had gotten really close, for some un-explainable reason. Yugi could sense that him and Daisuke were going through the same troubles, each feeling each other's pain. He didn't say anything, however, because he was afraid: afraid that he was right.

_Finally! Spring Break!_ Yugi Motou though, as he ate lunch with his friends on the last Friday before he had a whole week to relax, and forget his worries. Jonouchi was gulfing down his food, occasionally stopping and coughing harshly. It was Anzu who broke the silence while they were eating.

"So, what is everybody doing next week?" Anzu said, resting her chopsticks on top of her lunch box.

"Well," Yugi said, "I'm not sure. I promised Grandpa that I'd help out at the store, and then I promised Kaiba that I'd duel him and…"

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi interrupted. "Why the hell would you wanna hang around with him? He's a f…"

"Yea, we all know what you think of him Jonouchi…" Anzu said, stopping Jonouchi before he threw a fit. "Let Yugi continue."

"And, well…that's it really." Yugi finished.

"I'm going to see Shizuka, she's dragging me to Kaibaman again…" Jonouchi sighed.

"What! Jonouchi seeing Kaibaman!" Honda blurted out.

"It gets worse, this is my 15th time." Jonouchi said, as Honda and Otogi laughed hysterically. Jonouchi ignored them and continued. "It wouldn't be that bad, except she sits with Kaiba the whole time, and I dunno…It's a load of BS, really…" Jonouchi went back to eating.

"Honda, Otogi, since you two are enjoying yourself so much…why don't you tell us what your doing?" Anzu asked, as Honda and Otogi suddenly froze.

"Uh well you see…We're going to see Shi…" Honda started, but Otogi stomped hard on his foot. "Damn! What was that for?" Honda shouted.

"We're going to see Honda's sick aunt." Otogi said coolly.

"Oh really…?" Anzu said.

"Yea, poor sick auntie…" Honda added in sarcastically, and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"And then we're going to the Kai…" This time, it was Honda's turn to slap Otogi hard in the back.

"What he means is that we're going to take Auntie out so she won't get so sick of the hospital all of the time." Honda said convincingly, while Otogi was silently wincing in pain.

"You two better stay away from Shizuka!" Jonouchi shouted. "Or I swear…"

"WHAT?" Honda and Otogi blurted out in unison. "Wh..wh…what ever gave you that idea?" Otogi managed to stammer out, while whispering to Honda "This is all your fault!"

"MY FAULT!" Honda stood up, shouting at Otogi. "You're the bastard that brought up this whole damn mess!"

"Me? Yeah right." Otogi walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of Honda's lame excuses. Honda sat down, enraged, and kept eating his meal.

"Well _I'm_ going to Domino Theme Park!" Anzu shouted with delight. Everybody gasped, while poor Daisuke (who was being ignored this whole time) look confused.

"What's that?" Daisuke asked. He hadn't really been paying attention to the news or anything recently; due to he was still getting over his loss of Dark and trying to move on.

"Idiot! You haven't' heard of the Domino Theme Park? It's like the best in Japan! Where the hell have you been for the last year!" Jonouchi asked, shouting at Daisuke from the other side of the table.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu shouted, standing up from the picnic table that they had been sitting down on. "Don't be so mean to Daisuke! He lived on the other side of Japan for goodness sake!" Anzu was practically shouting at Jonouchi, who was now quietly eating his food. As soon as Anzu turned her attention back to Daisuke and sat down again, Jonouchi shot a piece of his lunch at Anzu, hitting her in the hair. "JONOUCHI!" Anzu screamed, almost knocking the whole picnic table over when she stood up. "YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Jonouchi had taken off, sprinting towards the safety of the school. Anzu was running behind him, while Yugi and the others were laughing hysterically as Jonouchi was being chased around the schoolyard. Jonouchi beat her inside, and as soon as Anzu was sure that he was gone, she calmly sat down at the table. "What?" She said, brushing off the dirt from her short blue skirt. Suddenly Yugi burst out laughing, and after getting a couple glares from Anzu, everybody gladly joined in.

-♥-

After school, Yugi and Daisuke were walking home together. "So," Yugi started to say, but he was having a hard time thinking about something else to say due to he wasn't the greatest conversationalist. "Why did you come to Domino? I mean, I'm sure there had to be some reason why you moved…" Yugi looked at Daisuke, who was staring towards the ground with a sad expression in his eyes. Suddenly, Daisuke looked up and smiled.

"Oh, you know. Usual stuff. I just was getting tired of my hometown, and the school system wasn't that good." Daisuke smiled. Yugi liked the way he smiled; it was always so full of hope. _If only I could smile like that again…_Yugi thought, as his thoughts were brought back to the Pharaoh.

"Well, where did you live before coming here?" Yugi asked in order to keep his thoughts from wandering to the Pharaoh again.

"I lived in Azumano." Daisuke replied.

"Ehhh, really!" Yugi said, getting excited. "Why would you move from there? There are so many cool things in that town!"

"I just, I dunno. After things were getting dangerous…" Daisuke started to say, but was cut off.

"Dangerous? Yea right." Yugi said in disbelief. "I bet I've been in more dangerous situations than you!"

"Name one." Daisuke said smoothly, as if he knew he had already won.

"How can I know if its more dangerous if I don't know something you did?" Yugi said, getting more and more excited by the minnute.

"My mom used to set the house full of traps when I would come home from school everyday until I was around 15!" Daisuke said, getting excited.

"Yea, well I was once playing this card game when my friend was under mind control. We were both attached to a _giant_ anchor that was going to drop into the sea in thirty minutes if one of us didn't win. If we did win though, you only got the key to your chain. And on top of that," Yugi said, as if it weren't enough danger for anybody, "If we tried to break free not only would the anchor fall with both of us attached, a giant dumpster would fall on another of my friends who was trapped in a chair! Oh," Yugi said forgetting one minor detail, "the water was shark infested."

"No way…" Daisuke said in awe. "And I thought that my mom was a pain, who were these people?"

"Well, it was Jonouchi who was under mind control, and Anzu was stuck to the chair."

"Whaaattt? You're kidding me. Who the heck would do this?"

"Some freak show named Malik Ishtar, well, the evil one at least."

"Who?"

"Mal-lik Ish-tar." Yugi said slowly, as if to spell it out for Daisuke. "He was a rare hunter. Well, until I beat him and got rid of his dark side."

"How can you get rid of someone's dark side?" Daisuke asked, hoping that one day he could return home and help Satoshi with getting rid of Krad.

"Well, it wasn't me. It was his own fault, I mean, its not like I can warp people to the shadow realm or anything…"

"Shadow realm?" Daisuke asked yet another question, being overwhelmed about all of the secrets this boy seemed to hold.

"Yea, it's the place were lost souls go. Don't get me wrong," Yugi said just incase Daisuke didn't understand, "its not a happy place. Its like one of those graveyards that are haunted with ghosts and spirits from horror movies."

"Oh," Daisuke said, trying to his best to sound like he knows what Yugi was talking about, even though he had no clue.

"Well," Yugi said as they arrived at the Kame Game Shop's entrance. "Here we are! Do you wanna come in?" Yugi asked Daisuke, who seemed to be enjoying his company.

"Yea, ok."

As the two entered, Daisuke gasped. He had never seen so many trading cards in one place. The walls were lined with them, different booster packs and brands, along with a whole case of the rare ones up front. Behind it, a very old man was standing with a giant welcoming smile on his face.

"Why hello!" He said as Yugi walked right up to the desk. "How was school Yugi? Have a nice day?"

"Yup Grandpa! It was a blast! Oh," Yugi said, as he motioned for Daisuke to come forward. "This is my new friend Daisuke. Daisuke," Yugi said turning to face him. "This is my grandpa."

"Very nice to meet you." Daisuke said, giving a small bow.

"So, what are you two here for?" Mr. Motou asked.

"I dunno," Yugi said. "It'd be great if you could show Daisuke how to play Duel Monsters, I don't think he knows how…" Yugi looked at Daisuke, who was staring at him blankly.

"Ho ho!" Mr. Motou said, laughing. "I'd be glad too!" He said, as he pulled out his own deck and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to teach Daisuke how to play.

-♥-

It was around seven o'clock when Daisuke finally left. Yugi went up to his room and loaded up his computer. It wasn't anything special, but he had installed a few games on his PC that he would play in his spare time. About halfway through his usual hour of playing, the phone rang. "Yugi!" Yugi heard his grandfather shout from downstairs. "Phone!"

"Hello?" Yugi said as he picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey Yugi, its Anzu." Anzu's voice rang from the receiver.

"Anzu…What's up? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, since Anzu almost never called him. They would always talk on AIM with each other.

"I was wondering if, umm, if you would like to come to Domino Theme Park with me tomorrow."

"Whaaaattt?" Yugi said in shock. "Really! How did you get tickets? I've heard they're really expensive."

"I won them, at that dance contest I entered awhile back. You remember, right?"

"Yea," Yugi said, even though he didn't remember at all, it was the Pharaoh that went.

"Well, I thought I'd ask you!" Anzu said happily. "So, will you come?"

"Sure! I can't wait!" Yugi said, his face getting redder and redder as he thought about his date with Anzu.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow, at ten?"

"Yup! Any time is good for me!"

"Bye bye!" Anzu said as Yugi heard a click from the other end, signaling that she had hung up. Yugi felt the excitement bubbling up from inside of him.

"Y-E-S!" Yugi shouted "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH ANZU!"

"Yugi!" Mr. Called from downstairs. "Could you keep it down? People are trying to sleep!"

"But Grandpa…" Yugi said in a whinny voice. "I have a date, WITH ANZU!"

"Yugi, Please! KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Yes, Grandpa…."

-♥-

Chaki: So, did you like it! I sure did! Next chapter is the big date! But will something go wrong that could affect Yugi, forever? I dunno! Just read it when it comes!


	3. A Day at the Park

Chaki: Hello and welcome to a new chapter of Shiroi no Kokoro, Ganjou no Kokoro!

Yugi: Yea, after much delay…

Chaki: Ok…so I have a life, a couple of cottages in Cape Cod, and the Connecticon to attend. Do you expect me to go fast?

Yugi: Well yea…

Chaki: -glaring- Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, which has been unofficially named the Attack of the OCs!

-♥-

It was dark. Two figures stood alone in a midst of black and purple clouds.

"So, it's agreed. We strike at noon." One said, his face just as twisted as his pointy brown hair.

"Yes, and then those too fill finally receive their just deserts!" The other figure said, his angel white wings acting like a light despite all of the darkness.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two laughed, a sound so shrill and cold it could paralyze even the bravest of warriors.

-♥-

Daisuke was wondering through a deep cave, when he heard something that made him stand still. He looked around hoping to see something where the sound would come from, but to no avail. As he went farther and farther into the cave, the high-pitch sound got even more shrill. _It sounds like…laughing…_Daisuke thought as he kept wandering farther and farther into the darkness. It felt like each step he took he lost a part of himself. Daisuke kept moving forward, until he saw two people up ahead.

"Hey!" He called out, on the off chance that they were friendly. "You wouldn't happen to know…" Daisuke stopped. _This can't be!_ Daisuke thought, almost panicking. _I thought he was…_

"Oh look, seems like we have a visitor!" Daisuke looked up, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh what ever should we do?" Daisuke spun around, but a little too late. Daisuke struggled to breathe as he was being pinned against the wall. The first speaker came over, and carelessly pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

"I know!" The knife-wielder said, as Daisuke plummeted into darkness.

-♥-

"GOOD MORNING DOMINO!" Daisuke's radio alarm blasted as Daisuke screamed from the sudden wake up. "It is currently 75 degrees, the perfect day for various outdoor activities, such as a trip to the one and only Domino Theme Park!"

"WHAT!" Daisuke shouted, grabbing his alarm clock and holding it in front of his face. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Daisuke rolled out of bed, landing with a huge thump on the floor. Almost instantly jumping up, Daisuke ran towards his closet. "What ever shall I do? How could I forget that I have my date with Anzu-chan today! No, no, no! This'll never work out!" Daisuke said, as he anciently pulled out one of Dark's black spandex outfits. "There must be something in here that's mine! No, no, no!" Daisuke was furiously pulling out everything in his closet. "AHH! THIS CAN'T BE!" Daisuke said a few minutes later, a rainbow of outfits thrown all over. "WHY ARE THESE ALL DARK'S STUPID SPANDEX! THIS'LL NEVER WORK OUT!" Daisuke shouted, so loud that the whole city could hear.

-♥-

In other parts of the city, Yugi was patiently waiting for the bus to Domino Theme Park when a mysterious man walked up to him.

"Hello," He began to say in a thick Italian accent, as Yugi looked up. "Are you Yugi Motou?" He asked. Yugi didn't like something about this guy, he was very tall (compared to poor vertically challenged Yugi), he was wearing a long dark trench coat that stopped right at his ankles and black shoes that were so shiny they reflected Yugi's face when he looked at him. As Yugi looked up at the man to reply, he couldn't help but shutter at the fact he was also wearing a black hat (which Yugi noticed was a desperate attempt to hide his long blonde hair) and dark sunglasses.

"Yea, that's me…" Yugi said hesitantly.

"Hello. My name is Joe Smith, and I am from the American Dueling Society."

"Woah, America…?" Yugi said to himself, surprised that he was famous all over the world.

"I was told to give you this as a welcome to our elite dueling league." Joe pulled out a bone white envelope and handed it to Yugi. Yugi carelessly opened the envelope, and to his surprise, he pulled out a ticket to the Domino Theme Park.

"Awesome!" Yugi said, happy with his gift. "A free theme park ticket!"

"Yes, that ticket is only good for today…" Joe stopped, fidgeting with his gloves. "so go there ok? Bye!" Joe ran off at high speed, before Yugi could ask anything. Yugi turned around to look, but to his dismay Joe had rounded a corner was nowhere to be seen.

_That was weird…_Yugi thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as the bus arrived. _Oh well, he did give me a free ticket. I'll just tell Anzu-chan to save her's for later…_ Yugi sat by a window and watched as the theme park got closer and closer, each foot increasing his excitement. _Wait for me Anzu-chan! I'm coming!_

-♥-

When Yugi arrived at the theme park, he found himself disappointed. "Anzu-chan?" He asked, navigating his way through the thick crowds with great difficulty. "Darn it, I must be early…" Yugi fought his way to a bench, where he sat down to rest. After about a minute of sulking, Yugi noticed that Daisuke was sitting right next to him, staring out into space. "Daisuke!" Yugi said, causing Daisuke to scream and fall off the bench.

"Oh, hey Yugi!" Daisuke said, smiling while he fought the crowds to regain his position on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Anzu-chan asked me…" Yugi stopped. _Maybe I shouldn't use the word 'date.' It might sound a little mean…_Yugi thought, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his new friend. "…asked me to come with her today, since I got a free ticket in all." Yugi held up the ticket for Daisuke to see.

"Really? Strange, I got one of those too…" Daisuke said, pulling out an identical ticket from his shirt pocket. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Daisuke was wearing a school uniform, but one that was strange to Yugi. "In the mail, and the letter with it said that it was only good for today, which is strange when you think about it..."

"Same with me…" Yugi said, his thoughts trailing off to things of a more important matter, mainly Anzu.

"Anyways, Anzu asked you to come?" Daisuke asked, looking straight into Yugi's eyes.

"Uhhhh, yea, why…. Don't tell me you were asked to come also…" Yugi said as his excitement faded.

"Yup!" Daisuke said happily. "She called me last night."

_WHAT!_ Yugi thought, his head exploding with a mix of anger and surprise. _Ok Yugi…Stay calm…You'll get through this! Just remember…she asked you first…_Yugi felt his face getting red with anger. "Oh…really?" Yugi said, trying to contain his anger.

Daisuke grinned. "I was so surprised! Its not like Anzu-kun to call me at all, especially at around 7:00!"

_SEVEN O'CLOCK? _Yugi felt as if an atomic bomb had gone off below where he was standing. _SHE ONLY CALLED ME AT EIGHT…_Yugi was about to cry, but he bit his inner lip hard to stop the tears from flowing out like a typhoon. Right on cue, for Daisuke at least, Anzu arrived.

"Hey Daisuke! Great to see you! Oh, hi Yugi!" Anzu said, greeting them both. "Glad you two could make it." Anzu smiled, and Yugi's troubles seemed to melt away like bittersweet chocolate on an oppressingly hot summer day.

"Uh…Anzu-chan…" Yugi said, fiddling with the ticket in his hands. "You see, I got this free ticket in the mail…" Yugi lied, so Anzu wouldn't get suspicious. "So I guess you won't have to use yours…"

"Same with me." Daisuke said, holding his up for Anzu to see as well.

"What? Oh I wish you had told me earlier! I was up all night trying to figure out how to activate them!" Anzu said.

"Well," Yugi blushed a little, "If you really feel that bad about not using them, I guess I can wait until I come again…" _…even though its only good for today…_ Yugi said, finishing up his sentence in his thoughts.

"Wait…" Daisuke said, staring at Yugi with a questionable look on his face. "I thought these were only good for today…" Even though Yugi desperately tried to signal Daisuke to stop talking, sadly he only caught on _after_ he was done.

"Well, that sucks, doesn't it?" Anzu said, looking troubled. "Now what?" She said, looking around trying to think of a solution. "Oh!" Anzu said, running off towards another direction. "You two wait right here, I'll be back in no time!"

-♥-

A half an hour later Anzu, Daisuke and Yugi were happily enjoying the theme park. Anzu had apparently found one of her friends (who was going to the theme park with a group of her friends) who gladly accepted the ticket with much thanks.

"Do we _have_ to go on this one?" Yugi asked, looking up at the two-story high roller coaster that seemed to engulf him. "Its too big!" Yugi felt like a two year old when he said this, along with the fact that the ride was at least twenty times his size.

"You don't have to, you know. But I'm going!" Anzu said, running towards the long twisty line while Daisuke slowly followed.

"Come on! Please, can we skip this one?" Yugi pleaded. After standing there for a few minutes Yugi gave up and followed Anzu and Daisuke. _I have a bad feeling about this…_Yugi thought.

-♥-

"Oh! Oh! Lets go on that one next!" Anzu shouted with glee as she ran up to a sign reading _The White Dragon_ and jumped up and down next to it.

"Uhh, Anzu-chan…." Yugi began to say. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, why?" Anzu said, looking at Yugi curiously.

"You seem…hyper…" Yugi said, looking down at the ground, feeling awkward saying this when usually it was him who was hyper.

"No, I'm fine! Now are we going on this ride or not?" Anzu said impatiently.

"I better not…I feel like I'll puke if I go on one more…" Yugi said shamefully.

"That's ok Yugi." Anzu said kindly, even though Yugi could tell she was a little upset. "You can wait here." Anzu looked at Daisuke, who was busy playing one of those carnival games where you squirt water in the dot and win a prize. "Come on Daisuke…" Anzu said angrily, as she was dragging Daisuke towards the ride entrance.

"Anzu!" Daisuke screamed, trying to resist the pull to claim his Styrofoam-filled fish prize. "Wait! I want my fishy!" Yugi couldn't help but laugh out loud, the sight of Daisuke clutching his fish while Anzu was dragging him by the yellow collar of his uniform was too funny to resist. After Anzu and Daisuke were happily standing in the waiting line (well, one of them at least), Yugi sat down on a nearby bench passing time by watching people walk by. It wasn't long after Anzu and Daisuke left that four girls came and stood right by where Yugi was sitting for a while. Yugi couldn't help but watch as the scene played out; personally he thought that they were all crazy.

"Which ride shall I torture the Monnie with now?" One said.

"No, no! Don't torture me pleaseeeee…" Another would almost whine, her golden-brown hair hanging carelessly down to her waist.

"Come on you two, don't fight." Yugi was very puzzled by this girl. She seemed normal enough, however she was carrying a megaphone behind her back. Her other friends didn't seem to notice, but when Yugi caught her blue eyes she put her finger up to her lips to make sure he wouldn't say anything. Yugi nodded to show he got the message.

"I know!" The first girl said. "Lets go on THAT ONE!"

Monnie stared, her ice blue eyes reflected a look of utmost fear. "THERE IS NO WAY…" Monnie began, "IN HECK YOU ARE GETTING ME ON THAT RIDE ASHLEY!"

"Sure there is!" Ashley grabbed Monnie by the arms and started to drag her towards the entrance line.

"They are too weird…" One girl said to herself, staring at Ashley and Monnie with a look of disgust.

After Monnie and Ashley two were safely out of hearing range, Yugi walked over to the girl with the megaphone. "So," Yugi began to say slyly, tapping her on the shoulder. "Why are you carrying a megaphone around?" The girl jumped, looking around cautiously.

"Please, keep it quiet!" The girl said spinning around to face Yugi. "It's for a prank we're going to be playing on Ashley and Monnie, if we get caught we're done for!"

"Don't worry," Yugi said, smiling. "I won't tell." The two girls let out a sigh of relief.

"So what brings you here?" The girl asked happily. Yugi paused for a moment and looked at the two girls. _They don't look like they're from Domino…_ Yugi thought, staring at the girls with curiosity. Yugi was probably right. Both girls had a very strong American accent, something that Yugi had never heard before. After studding their appearances, Yugi couldn't help but notice that the megaphone girl was staring at him with disgust, while the other was looking at him oddly and making a growling noise.

"Well, you see…" Yugi was so embarrassed for staring too long. "I'm here…um…with my friends!"

"How nice…" The girl with the green eyes said.

Yugi looked around to see how Anzu and Daisuke were doing, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation at hand. Everybody, including the two girl's friends, was boarding the ride. Anzu and Daisuke seemed to be all strapped in, while Ashley was trying to force a screaming Monnie into the harness. Finally Monnie got strapped, but continued to painfully shout "NO DON'T MAKE ME! I DON'T WANNA DO IT!" just as the roller coaster left the docking station and the operator snickered as the cart departed. Yugi continued to watched the roller coaster start its climb up to its multiple peaks, each time with a scared Monnie (or what looked like her) clinging to the safety bar and a hyper Ashley screaming her head off for no apparent reason. Yugi looked for Anzu and Daisuke, and sure enough, they were sitting right behind Monnie and Ashley. "So…" Yugi began to say, trying to start up the conversation again.

"Wait a second…" the megaphone-girl began to say, staring at Yugi closely. Yugi took a few steps back, but the girl only got closer each time. "I think I know you…Wait! You're Yugi Motou, right? Yugi Motou, winner of Battle City and defeater of Marik, right? Hey Hannah! It's really him! Its really Yugi Motou!" The megaphone-girl said, smiling. Hannah just rolled her eyes and continued to watch the ride.

"Wait…where the hell did you learn that!" Yugi said both flattered and scared that she knew so much. "Don't tell me you're a fan girl!" Yugi said taking a step back, falling backwards on to a bush. "Well if you are then stay away! Go mooch off Kaiba or something!" Yugi crossed his fingers in an "x" in front of his face, hoping that it would keep the megaphone-girl away from him.

"I'M NOT A FANGIRL! AND I'M NEVER GOING NEAR KAIBA EVE!" The megaphone-girl shouted, almost enraged by Yugi's comment.

"Here we go…Just make sure you don't hurt him ok?" Hannah said, sighing.

"What! It was stupid Lily that started this whole Kaiba thing!"

"What?" Yugi said, very confused.

"Well…" Hannah said, stepping in. "You see…" Hannah started to whisper something into Yugi's ear, turning his face a bright shade of pink. The megaphone-girl just stood there with her arms crossed and back turned to them, enraged.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Yugi shouted in both disbelief and shock.

"God! Its just a stupid story!" The megaphone-girl said angrily.

"ZAMB!" Hannah said, pointing to the roller coaster.

"What?" Yugi said, now even more confused than before. "What the heck is going on?"

"Hold on… they're getting towards the top…" The megaphone-girl said, and sure enough the cart was nearing its highest peak. Yugi couldn't help but notice that Monnie was having a panic attack, while Ashley was talking frantically to her friend making her even more scared. Anzu and Daisuke were talking causally, as if they weren't on a huge roller coaster and about to fall down a heck-knows-how-big-drop. When Yugi saw this his heart started to throb, even though Yugi had no idea why

Yugi turned his focus to the megaphone-girl and Hannah in order to hopefully stop his throbbing heart. Just as the ride paused before it took a huge plummet underground, Hannah screamed into the megaphone something that Yugi couldn't understand, while the megaphone-girl was laughing hysterically. Just as the cart started to roll down the huge hill, Monnie opened her eyes and screamed, which in turn made Ashley start laughing like a madman, which led to freaking Anzu and Daisuke out beyond their worst nightmare. Yugi turned around to tell the two girls they shouldn't have done that, but they were gone. Shortly after Ashley and Monnie came storming out of the ride, with Anzu and Daisuke trailing behind.

"Yugi," Anzu whispered into Yugi's ear. "Do you know these people?"

"Yup." Yugi said back. "Sadly…"

"YOU!" Monnie said, pointing a firm finger at Yugi. "WHERE THE HECK DID THEY GO!" Monnie glared at Yugi so hard, sending an ice-cold chill down his spine.

"How am I supposed to know!" Yugi said innocently. "I was just talking to them for goodness sake! I wasn't even looking when they took off!"

"YEA WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LAST SPENT TIME WITH THEM!" Monnie said, picking up Yugi by the collar and started to shake him violently. "SO TELL ME… WHERE! DID! THEY! GO!" Monnie started to abruptly shake Yugi, until she spotted the girls trying to sneak by them. Monnie screamed "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" throwing Yugi aside before she chased after them, while Ashley laughed hysterically as she chased after them. Yugi, Anzu, and Daisuke (who at this point were too stunned to say anything) just shrugged and walked away, pretending they had nothing to do with anything.

-♥-

Chaki: Yay! I finished! Wow…-looking at page count- this is the longest ever! Yippee!

Yugi: -shocked/scared- Who were those people anyways?

Chaki: Oh, just some friends…And if you like them wait until you meet Lily!

Yugi: -runs-

Chaki: Yugi…? Oh well…Anyways, stay tuned for the next installment of Shiroi no Kokoro, Ganjou no Kokoro! Will Yugi finally reveal his secret love of Anzu? Or will Daisuke intervene? And what about those free tickets? See you next time! Now Yugi… Come back! She doesn't bite much I promise! -following Yugi-


End file.
